finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
All Saints' Wake
All Saints' Wake is an annual event on Final Fantasy XIV themed after Halloween, counterpart of the Harvest Festival event from Final Fantasy XI. The players can participate as volunteers for the Continental Circus' activities to obtain different rewards based on the festivity's theme. Just like the other annual events, the three city-states of Eorzea and the residential districts (Shirogane included) are decorated for the event. Relevant characters through the event's editions are the Impresario, the Pumpkin-headed Apparition, the Unsavory Imp, T'danafa and T'maritaa. The 2016 edition introduced the seasonal instance of the Haunted Manor, reappearing every year since. Profiles 2013 edition 2014 edition Editions and rewards 2011 Ware Winged Fiends! Imps have invaded the three city-states! Don't worry though, these Imps are fairly benign, and their mischief seems to only be affecting everyone else. You've been tasked with tracking them down and solving their riddles! * Time: 18 October, 2011 - 1 November, 2011 * Rewards: ** Gear: Pumpkin Head, Ripened Pumpkin Head, Unripened Pumpkin Head, White Pumpkin Head 2013 Holiday Tradition Rekindled By Customed Circus Troupe As the leaves turn color and summer heat gives way to brisk autumn breezes, the denizens of Eorzea once again prepare to observe All Saints' Wake. As the day of celebration approaches, the streets are abuzz with gossip of strange characters in frightful costumes come to haunt the streets of the three city-states. * Time: 18 October, 2014 - 1 November, 2014 * Rewards: ** Gear: The Howling Spirit, The Wailing Spirit, Pumpkin Head, Ripened Pumpkin Head, Unripened Pumpkin Head, White Pumpkin Head * Achievement: "Oh My Gourd" * Official 2013 website 2014 Continental Circus Plans Peculiar Parade Godriquelain is suspicious about the Continental Circus's true motives. Speak with him outside Mih Khetto's Amphitheatre to see how you can be of aid. * Time: 20 October, 2014 - 3 November, 2014 * Rewards: ** Gear: Eerie Attire Set, Pumpkin Earrings ** Chocobo: Eerie Barding ** Character: Facepaint options * Achievement: "Monster Party" * Official 2014 website 2015 Children prepare for a night of costumed capers, but will the dark bring tasty treats or terrible tricks? The Continental Circus has returned for another year of frightful fun. But to ensure their mischief does not turn to mayhem, an investigator from the Adventurers' Guild seeks an assistant in his work. Seek him out to see how you can help. * Time: 22 October, 2015 - 4 November, 2015 * Rewards: ** Gear: Witch's Attire Set ** Mount: Witch's Broom ** Minion: Pumpkin Butler ** Furnishing: Pumpkin Basket, Pumpkin Candlestand, Eerie Wallpaper, Stuffed Succubus, Pumpkin Desk, Pumpkin Chair * Achievement: "I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Broom" * Official 2015 website 2016 House of Frights or Tricksy Delights? The Continental Circus has returned for another year of frightful fun. But to ensure their mischief does not turn to mayhem, an investigator from the Adventurers' Guild seeks an assistant in his work. Seek him out to see how you can help. * Time: 19 October, 2016 - 1 November, 2016 * Rewards: ** Gear: Vampire's Vest ** Minion: Continental Eye ** Furnishing: Pumpkin Stew ** Orchestrion Rolls: All Saints' Wake, Up at Dawn ** Magicked Prism: Pumpkin * Achievement: "It's the Wake Pumpkin, Circus Clown" * Official 2016 website 2017 All the Twelveswood Trembles at the Howl of the Wolf! The men and women and more nebulous entities of the Continental Circus are about their business once more, and various parties are duly concerned. However, an Adventurers' Guild investigator is worried not only for the well-being of the local populace, but that of a goodly traveler with certain uncommon traits... * Time: 19 October, 2017 - 1 November, 2017 * Rewards: ** Gear: Werewolf Attire Set ** Furnishing: Ghost Candlestand, Pumpkin Tower, Pumpkin Pie Set, Pumpkin Pudding Set, All Saints' Wake Advertisement * Achievement: "Rise of the Lupin" * Official 2017 website 2018 Come One, Come All, to the Marvelous Masquerade! The Continental Circus has returned to Gridania, the Impresario inviting citizens and adventurers alike to don their guises for a frightfully delightful masquerade at the troupe's mansion. Yet the Adventurers' Guild Investigator suspects that a deeper deception lies beneath... * Time: 18 October, 2018 - 1 November, 2018 * Rewards: ** Minions: Little Yin, Little Yang ** Furnishing: Pumpkin Pastry Platter, Pumpkin Party Pennants, Familiar Pawprints * Achievement: "Ghost with the Most" * Official 2018 website 2019 Evil's in the Eye of the Beholder The Continental Circus has returned to Eorzea with fiendish plots aplenty, a new would-be attraction among them. But there may be more to this unusual ahriman than meets the eye... * Time: 17 October, 2019 - 1 November, 2019 * Rewards: ** Mount: Circus Ahriman ** Furnishing: Pumpkin Carriage, Fantastical All Saints' Wake Advertisement * Achievement: "I Have the Evil-ish Eye" * Official 2019 website Trivia * The 2011 edition was the only one which took place on the original game, with its rewards reappearing in the 2013 edition. * In 2016, All Saints' Wake became the first seasonal event to include a seasonal instance to participate. It was followed by Valentione's Ceremony and the 2018's edition of The Rising. References Category:Events in Final Fantasy XIV